


His Deepest Desire

by Alecto_Furie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Intersex Character - Will has a vagina, M/M, Pedophilia, Stalker Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecto_Furie/pseuds/Alecto_Furie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's thoughts as he watches a young Hannibal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Deepest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about tags...

The boy's brown eyes have a reddish glow as the wind whips his sandy blonde hair about his face as he continues his people watching, unaware of being watched himself.

Will sits far enough away in order to avoid arousing suspicion; his back against a tree as he pets Winston, eyes never leaving the boy he has selected to fill his deepest desire – to bear a child.

Leaning his head back against the tree, Will closes his eyes and imagines what it will feel like to sink the boy’s hard little cock into his sopping cunt, to fuck himself ruthlessly on the boy’s dick, to take his pleasure as hard and as fast as he pleases until he feels the boy buck up into him as he orgasms, filling him up with his fecund cum. 

He bites into his bottom lip as he thinks about it being that perfect time of the month; that the boy’s seed would take, that he would fall pregnant – and then he will fuck himself on the boy throughout his pregnancy to show him just how virile he is. 

Will wants this so badly his hands shake with anticipation, and he is glad they’re already buried in Winston’s fur. His cunt throbs, his juices beginning to flow – he should probably leave now while he can still walk normally, maybe finger himself in the car where he can still see the boy.

He has four more days until the window period of his own fertility opens, four days in which to snatch the boy up and spirit him away, four more days before he can slake his cunt’s thirst for the boy’s hard little dick, four more days . . .

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea where Will visited the park every day and played fetch with Winston while watching the children until one day he notices Hannibal - who is in his early teens - sitting by himself; he doesn't play in the park, yet he comes every day.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
